Being punished for what?
by lonelygirl719
Summary: Lucifer gets punished by Maou and Ashiya for reading yaoi manga. Contains boy x boy and yaoi parings. You have been warned :)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and lots of nosebleeds for some fangirls/fanboys. Don't like it don't read it ≧ω≦Maou x Ashiya x Lucifer parings**

"We're home." Maou and Ashiya called out, walking through the door. "Oh hey guys." Lucifer said clicking out of the browser he was on and spinning around. He had his knees up to his chest, almost like he was hiding something. "What are you doing?" Ashiya asked. Lucifer blushed a little and cleared his throat. "Um, nothing. Just sitting here." Maou scans the boy. "Why are you sitting like that then?" Lucifer looks down and his face turns redder. He shifts around and says, "Cause I can." Maou looks at Ashiya and smiles. "Well it doesn't seem like nothing." Maou says seductively. He kneels over and whispers, "I know you're hiding something from us now lemme see."

Ashiya walks over on the opposite side of the boy and starts checking his browser. "Please don't." Lucifer shudders. Maou slowly but surely lowers the boys knees and reveals his throbbing erection. "I knew it. Now how did it get this way? What were you looking at before we got home?" Maou asked Lucifer seductively, putting his hand on his clothed erection. "Mmmh. Nothing now please don't." Lucifer begs. "Why not? It seems like you like this kinda stuff. You know yaoi?" Ashiya says while grinning at Maou. "You're looking at that? Well you're gonna have to be punished for looking at such dirty things." Maou whispers into Lucifer's ear. Maou starts rubbing on his manhood that makes Lucifer throws his head back in pleasure. Ashiya then takes that opportunity to take a nibble at his neck. Lucifer buckles his hips to meet with Maou's hand.

Maou looks over to see the progress he's made with the teen. He was actually quite surprised on how turned on he made the boy. He decided to take it one step further. He starts to unbutton his pants but he is soon stopped. Lucifer grabs his hands and says, "No.. Please this is enough." Lucifer begged breathlessly. "No way. You're being punished right now so we'll stop when we're done punishing you. Got it?" Maou says. Lucifer knew there was no way to get them to stop so he just let go of his hand and laid down. Ashiya took of his shirt and took of Lucifer's too. Lucifer slowly touched Ashiya's chest and looked at him. He smiled and Ashiya have him a passionate kiss. While this was going on, Maou was unbuttoning Lucifer's pants. He got them off and left the kid in his boxers. Maou looks over at the boys and sees that they are kissing. Maou rolls his eyes and takes off Lucifer's boxers and licks the tip his member. "Ngnn..." Lucifer moans. Ashiya, in confusion, looks over and sees why he made that noise. When he realized what sire has done he couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Lucifer asked. "I have to ask you, is this your first time?" Maou asked. "Why do you think I was so reluctant at first?" Lucifer admits. "Well then, we'll just have to be gentle then."

Maou shook his head and got back to task at hand. He took Lucifer's member into his mouth bit by bit, bobbing his head down and taking more and more in. While this was happening, Ashiya was biting and sucking on Lucifer's chest. First, he was kissing him, then he moved to his neck, then to his chest. From there, he sucked on one of his nipples and tease the other one, then he'd switch until they were red and perky. Lucifer buckles his hips to meet with Maou's mouth, making sure he got the most out of it. "M-maou stop I'm close." Lucifer throws his head back in pleasure as Maou ignored his warning and he came. "A-aah!" Lucifer practically yelled. Maou got up with satisfaction and sat up. "How was that for your first time?" Maou says smiling. Lucifer, who was covering his mouth said, "Good I guess. So does that means my punishment is over?" Lucifer asked. "Hmm. I don't know what do you think Ashiya?" Maou askes, grinning at his demon general. "I don't think he's punished enough sire." Ashiya says smirking. "Oh really now? Well if that's the case then guess we should move on from this petty foreplay?" Maou said. "Now, I have a question for you Luci dear, in your yaoi mangas how does it usually work with 3 guys?" "Usually, well what I read there's one that just gets fucked by the other two." Lucifer hated saying that cause he knew that he was going to be the little fuck boy.

"Oh really now?" Maou said. "No, but we can do other positions, or, we can not just do anything at all." Lucifer said, basically trying to save his last string of dignity. Maou and Ashiya both looked at each other and looked back at him. "Nah." They both said in union. THey both grabbed his arms and legs, trying to pin him down. "Son of a-! You know this is technically rape right?!" He said in protests, kicking and trying not to get in their grasp. "It's not rape if you like it. Now hold still." Maou said trying to grab his arm. "Yes it is! It still is now leave me alone!" Lucifer said practically yelling.

Meanwhile~

It was silent. Very silent. Well, in Suzuno's tiny apartment anyways. Those paper thin walls did not keep the noise isolated. Today, Emi and Chiho decided to have a girl's day at Suzuno's apartment. It was all good until Maou and Ashiya came home to their own apartment and attacked Lucifer. And thoes three girls heard EVERYTHING. None of the three girls said anything, they just listened. "Son of a-! You know this is technically rape right?!" They heard Lucifer say. Emi got up. "Where are you going?!" Suzuno whispered. Emi walked out of her apartment and went to theirs. She opened the door and said, "Yes it is rape now can you keep it down? Me, Suzuno AND Chiho are trying to have a girls day in the other apartment thank you." And she shut the door and walked back. "Should you have done that?" Chiho asked blushing. "Who knows. At least they'll be quiet." Emi said sitting back down.

And so~

"They heard us?" Ashiya asked. "Apparantly." Lucifer responded. "And Chiho's over there! Who knows what she'll think?!" Maou said. "Now will you leave me alone?" Lucifer asked. Maou glares at him and gets up. He gets a small towel and walks back. He steps on his foot purposly. "Oww-" Maou stuffs the towel in his mouth. "Now you're really going to be punished for ruining my reputation. The towel is there to keep you quiet." "Fuqk mah" Lucifer muffles out to say. Maou grips Lucifer's wrists and puts his arms over his head. "You better fucking believe it my new little fuck boy."

 **A/N: I saw that nobody has made a fanfic with all three of them together so I did it. ^w^ So I hope this was good, please R &R and take a look at some of my other DAPT fanfiction! I love how Maou called Lucifer his new fuck boy. I hope you guys thought so too. I'm sorry if they were a little OOC but all of my stories are like that so ^ω^ **

**Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since I got so much good reviews I decided to make another. This would've come out sooner, but my tablet broke so I had to write it on my computer, my computer is in the living room where everyone loves to be in. Try having 5 people in the room while you're trying to write... this. I tried my hardest to write this but everyone is like whatcha writing and I'm like NOTHING! But it is out now so here's chapter two!**

 **Warning: This contains yaoi, boy x boy and all that lemony goodness so beware!**

 **(Hate writing warning it reminds me what I am actually writing)**

"There's my little fuck boy." Lucifer heard Maou say. "Please be 2 hot Brazilians chicks. Please be 2 hot Brazilian chicks." Lucifer pleaded. He tuned around from the computer. He clicked his tongue when he saw Maou and Ashiya standing there. "Aw. See now I wanted two hot girls. Instead I got two old horny guys who like to rape a certain young teen." Lucifer said with attitude. Maou looked at Ashiya and said, "Grab him." And before Lucifer could react fast enough his arms and legs were pinned down to the floor. Maou was on top of him and Ashiya had his wrists in a lock over his head and he was hovering over him. "Dammit guys! Leave me the hell alone!" Lucifer shouted, "What if they hear us again?"

"The girls went shopping so we're free." Maou said smirking. "I should call the cops on you guys. Once is enough you fucking pedophiles!" Maou then got fed up and smacked him across the face. "Shut the hell up. You're so annoying. We can do whatever we want to you since you eat all of our food and do nothing but read stupid yaoi mangas online." Maou said in a whisper type way. Lucifer blushed and said, "No I don't!" "Shall I check his history?" Ashiya said. "Sure and if he just lied again we'll punish him like last time." Maou said. "So what if I did? It's none of your business!" Lucifer yelled. "I'm afraid it is our business my little fuck boy so how about you be good and stay quiet for me hm?" Maou said while sliding off the teen's shirt. Lucifer shuddered and said, "Please.. not today..." Ashiya took his wrists in one hand and moved his neck and started sucking on his neck softly. Lucifer let out a tiny mewl and Maou started to slowly move his hand down. "No...stop..." He moaned, as he tried to break free. "Why? It seems like you're enjoying it." Maou said. He reached down to his pants and started unbuttoning them. Ashiya then started to bite down on his neck making him squirm. "Ahh... no stop... nghh..." Lucifer moaned when Maou started to touch him. "Mmm..." Lucifer moaned again. "See? You're enjoying yourself now. Only if it was this all the time." Maou said. He took of Lucifer's pants and boxers. _'Not again..'_ Lucifer thought. "You're not going to fight me are you?" Maou asked. Lucifer shook his head and Maou said, "Good my little fuck boy." Maou said. He then started to rub the boy at a very slow pace. "Aahh..." Lucifer moaned. Maou took this as a sign to go faster and so he did. Ashiya started playing with Lucifer's nipples while biting his neck. "Ahh... aaahh..." Lucifer moaned even louder as Maou went faster. "Maou... stop I'm close..." Lucifer said and Maou stopped.

"Wow you're already close and I barely did anything. You're more sensitive than last time." He said. "S-shut up.." Lucifer mumbled as he blushed slightly. "Awww now you're all embarrased. How cute!" Ashiya said. Lucifer turned his head to the side and mumbled something. Maou rolled his eyes. "So now what sire?" Ashiya said. Maou shrugged and said, "I don't know. What do you think?" Maou replied back. "Hmm... I don't know either." Ashiya said back. "What do you think we should do fuck boy?" Maou said. "-without letting you go." Maou clarified, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "I'm not giving you guys any ideas." Lucifer said, still not facing either one of them. "Come on~ you're the expert at these types of situations!" Maou whined. "How about you two find some girls to do this with instead of me! Or anyone besides me! At this point I don't care!" Lucifer said. "It's a lot funner with you!" Maou said. "Also you're more accessible and easier to control." Ashiya said tightening his grip on his wrists, reminding the boy of the grasp he has on him. "Also you're a lot cuter and smaller. Just my type." Maou said grinning. "You guys have each other can't you just fuck?!" Lucifer said blushing at the comment made to him. "Three is better than two. Besides doing this is better than reading it right?" Maou said. Lucifer at this point was blushing furiously. "Well?" Maou asked, waiting for a direct response. Lucifer lightly nodded his head. "So why do you fight all the time," Maou leaned down and licked the tip of his member and Lucifer let out a breathy moan, "When you like it so much?" Maou finished. He then took the teen's member fully in his mouth. Lucifer let out a louder moan and Ashiya let go of his wrists. He looked at him with confusion. Ashiya moved to the side of the boy and started licking the boy's nipples. Lucifer moaned again as Ashiya kept going, licking one and playing with the other. Meanwhile, Maou bobbed his head down, tasting every inch of the boy. He let out tiny mewls here and there. "Ahhh... Maou stop.. I'm c-close." Lucifer said. "Really?" Maou said coming up. "S-sorry." Lucifer said, trying to recover from the waves of pleasure, his chest rising up and down rapidly. "You're really sensitive, even more so than last time." Ashiya said. "Now what? Please tell me we can stop here." Lucifer said, sitting up a little on his elbows, not minding that he was completely naked in front of his roommates. "It's not fair though." Lucifer spoke up. "What isn't?" Maou asked. "I'm the only one that is not wearing clothes." Lucifer said seductively. Maou and Ashiya both realized that. "Would you like to change that?" Maou asked, smiling. "I would." Lucifer said. "Now I thought you didn't want this." Ashiya said. "I've said a lot of things now strip." Lucifer said. "Damn fuck boy is horny today." Maou said. "Yeah, less talking more taking off clothes." "Phhft. Whatever." Maou said, taking off his shirt. "Damn for a guy that flips burgers all day..." Lucifer said, staring at his toned chest. Maou throws his shirt at him. Ashiya rolls his eyes and takes off his shirt too. "Now let's have some fun." Maou said.

 **A/N: I'm stopping it here before I die of a nosebleed haha next chapter will be a lot better I pwomise ^o^**

 **Until next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, fuck!" Lucifer gasped and clawed into the pillow that his face was buried in. Maou practically slammed into him harder this time, making him scream into the pillow.

"You like that?" Maou asked, pulling him up by his hair, getting a whimper of pleasure from the teen's mouth. Maou pushed in deeper, getting a suppressed moan from him.

"Why so quiet?" Ashiya asked, grabbing Lucifer's chin, making him stare Ashiya directly in the eye as Maou slammed into him once more.

"I want you louder or I'll go slower." Maou bargained, grinding into the child making him whimper in frustration.

"Fuck me faster and I'll be louder." Lucifer said boldly, challenging Maou while staring at Ashiya seductively, biting his lip.

"Oh fucking really now?" Maou said, pulling out of the child completely, making him groan.

"What the fuck," Maou flipped the teen over, making him lie on his back, "I'm giving you what you want, so fuck me." Maou rubbed his dick over his entrance, as Ashiya shoved his cock in Lucifer's face. Lucifer licked it as much as he could in his position, earning a long moan from Ashiya.

"Beg for it." Maou said, rubbing his entrance more, making the teen more needy than before. "Beg for my huge cock in your ass, and _maybe_ I'll give it to you." Lucifer scoffed at the notion.

"I'm not a bitch, I'm not gonna beg." Lucifer said, and he tried to sit up, but Ashiya quickly grabbed his hair and forced his dick down Lucifer's throat, making him choke for a second, but quickly relaxed his throat and took it, letting Ashiya abuse his throat for a bit. Maou grabbed Lucifer's hard erection and quickly gave it a flick, making Lucifer buckle his hips into Maou's hand. Ashiya stopped fucking his throat, making Lucifer gasp for air, saliva dripping down his chin. He shut his eyes for a second before glancing over at Maou.

"Beg for me baby and I'll fuck you as hard and as long as you want. Call me your master." Maou said, his voice dripping with nothing but lust. When Lucifer made no attempt to speak, Maou quickly inserted a finger into him, making him squirm. "Come on Luci, I know you wanna beg for it." Lucifer bit his lip, but moaned louder as Maou flicked his thumb across his tip.

"Fuck off..." Lucifer muttered but moaned even more when Maou entered another finger into him and curled them, trying to find his sweet spot. Lucifer moaned and whimpered but practically screamed when Maou found his pleasure spot. Maou started abusing it using his fingers for a few seconds but stopped altogether.

"Maou, please don't stop." He whimpered, giving in finally.

"Don't call me Maou anymore." He said lustfully. Lucifer let out a shaky sigh and bit his lip.

"Master..." He muttered and Maou raised an eyebrow and smirked. "M-master please fuck me"

"Louder," Maou growled, getting even harder than what he thought was possible at this point.

"M-master please fuck me hard! Do whatever you want with me, I'm yours." Lucifer cried, and Maou quickly turned him over, pulling him up onto his knees and entered, practically slammed into the teen, getting a loud moan from him. "Ah, fuck yes!"

"How do you want it?" Maou asked teasingly but at this point, Lucifer had lost all of his dignity.

"Fuck me hard and rough." Lucifer said, and started sucking on Ashiya's hard cock, and Maou obliged, fucking the teen, slamming into his ass as hard as he could, filling the empty apartment with loud moans and whimpers, along with slapping skin, giving all three of them immense pleasure. Ashiya grabbed Lucifer's hair and as Maou fucked his ass, Ashiya fucked his throat. Lucifer reached down to his neglected member, and gave it a few jerks before Maou took over, stroking the boy to the pace that he was fucking him in, and before Lucifer knew it, he was cumming into Maou's hand. Maou and Ashiya were about close too so they quickly brought Lucifer's face to their hard cocks and got themselves off, cumming on Lucifer's face.

After they were finished, with a smirk Maou asked Lucifer, "Now what do you say...?"

He responded with "Thank you..." and with a gulp, he added, "Master."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, that was spicier than nachos with jalapenos! I thought since I was updating new chapters, I could give this story some much needed attention! Haha get it? *nudge* *nudge* *wink* *wink*... *coughs awkwardly* sorry if it seemed shitty, but hey, I'm not an expert at smutty shit _just yet._ I either need to read more or write more of it, so if you have any slutty fantasies of our boys here then tell them to me and I'll make it happen! (And if you know of any really good smutty fanfics then please do share) No kinkshaming here either! One of my kinks are kinkshaming so your hate will fuel me ;) **

**...I'm going to hell.**

 **Oh well!**

 **Until next time~**


End file.
